


Day to day

by StephySketchy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephySketchy/pseuds/StephySketchy
Summary: Struggling with their NEWT's and their feelings. What could be more difficult.





	1. Chapter 1

“We get to choose our own project!”

Edward gave his best friend a scowl and shushed her, fearfully looking around for Madame Pince. He and his younger brother Alphonse were in the school library, surrounded by stacks of books and parchment. Edward was revising for his NEWT's and Alphonse was testing him by reading out random questions.

“Keep it down Winry, you’ll get us kicked out otherwise!” He hissed at her. Winry scoffed and hefted her bag onto the library desk with a loud bang.

“You worry far to much, Ed.” She said dismissively.

“What class do you get to pick a project for Winry?” Alphonse asked with interest. Edward had already shoved his head back in the book he was scouring through.

“Muggle studies! We’ve been told that we have one month to come up with our own take on a muggle invention. I’ve chosen to work on prosthetic limbs and you’re going to help me Ed!”

She pulled put a scroll or parchment and her peacock-feather quill.

“Take off your trousers. I need your measurements.” She told him in a deadly serious tone.

“...Ex...cuse me?” He looked at her over the edge of his book with a single raised eyebrow.

“Your leg measurements! I want to make a prosthetic leg so I’ll use yours as a base and then make mine. You have to let me do this or I won’t pass my NEWT’s!” she whined.

“No.”

“I’ll give you the new password for the kitchens.”

“...Deal.” Ed stretched out his hand. The young witch took the offered hand and shook it firmly with a grin.

“Nice doing business with you.”

* * *

  
Winry, Edward and Alphonse stood In front of the large painting of the fruit bowl. The witch cleared her throat and spoke clearly.

“Fliberty giblets”

The painting swung open and they were hit with the smell of food being cooked and sounds of pots and pans clanging.

“Thanks a bunch Winry!” the Ravenclaw said excitedly before he clambered through the entrance.

Edward paused a second and turned to the Hufflepuff awkwardly.

“You know I would have helped you without you giving me the password...right?”

“I know that Ed.” Winry put her hand on his arm and smiled sweetly.

“Come on then, we could see if they have any apple pie left from dinner.” He grinned back.

* * *

  
“Hey Win, are we sitting together for the match tomorrow?”

Winry turned and looked behind her, it was Edward. Winry was sat with her friends in the great hall for breakfast when he came over. She could feel their eyes burning into the back of her skull.

“Sure, I can’t wait to see Alphonse in action on that new broom of his! Where and when do you want to meet?” she said.

“Well it starts at 10 but I want to see him beforehand sooooo do you want to meet in the front courtyard for 9 and we can walk down there?”

“Okay then, sure!”

They said their goodbyes. When Winry turned around and picked up her fork, she paused. All of her friends were staring at her with wide eyes.

“What?”

“How have you two not shacked up yet?! Hes aged like fine Fire whisky, that’s for sure.” Paninya exclaimed. The other witches murmured in agreement; especially Rose.

“I could just eat him up Winry. If you don’t go out with him soon, I’ll try my luck with him!” she squealed and she not so subtlety watched the elder Elric walk off.

“Rose! Look you guys, we’re just friends and that’s it! Just because I like him doesn’t mean we have to date. So if you guys start this again, I’ll hex you all. I’m leaving, I need to do some revision anyway.” She threw her fork down and shoved her bag over the shoulder, leaving the great hall with a huff.

* * *

  
“Ed!”

“Hey you ready?”

“Yep, lets go!”

The two 7th years walked down the hill towards the Quidditch pitch in a comfortable silence, huddled together because of the bitter wind.

Winry pulled her yellow and black scarf up to her chin and wrapped her cloak tightly around her waist.

“Here. I’m not cold so you can borrow them until you warm up.”  
  
Winry looked to see what Edward was offering . He was holding out his hand made gloves that his mother had made him before she had died. She looked up at him in shock.  
“Ed I can’t possibly take these! They mean so mu-"

He cut her off.

“I know... but it’s okay, you need to warm up. I trust you.”

There was a pink flush on his face; she couldn’t tell where it came from; the cold or embarrassment. “O-okay then, only if you’re sure” She gently took his gloves and slipped them on with a smile. Winry sighed in content, they were so warm.

“Much better, that you Ed”

His face became even more flushed, spreading to the tips of his ears. He grabbed the edges of his hat and pulled it down over them, not making eye contact.

“No worries Winry, as long as you’re warm. Right! Lets quickly see Al and then we can go we decent places, Ling said we could sit with him in the commentary box.”

* * *

  
“Brother! Oh and Winry! Hey guys, are you excited as I am for the match? Ugh it’s going to be great, this new broom is so quick and responsive! You could turn it on a sickle.”

Edward and Winry laughed at the younger Elric. They spoke for 5 minutes before they were finally kicked out of the changing room. Ed grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her towards the tower stands.

‘He has been way to nice to me lately. I wonder if- nah he doesn’t like me... that can’t be it. Maybe he’s ill! That would explain it.’

By the time Winry had snapped out of her inner thoughts they were at the top of the stand squashing in next to Ling and Lan Fan.

The match was about to begin.

* * *

  
“I can’t believe Ganbon smashed that bludger into your face! Just wait till I get my hands on him!”

“I can, he’s a prick. What I can’t believe you stayed on your broom and saved all those goals after. Nice work!”

“And you know what I can’t believe? You head butting him after the match brother!”

* * *

  
Edward and Winry stood side by side concentrating deeply on the potions book in front of them. They were paired up to do an extremely difficult potion, The Draught Of Living Death.

“Have you got the Sloth brains?” He asked.

“Sliced and diced. Here" Winry handed him the bowl of brains.

“What’s next again?”

“The bean juice and then stirring it anti-clockwise 7 times.” Edward whispered. They were allowed to talk but because of how quiet the room was they kept it to a low murmur.

“Got it.” Winry picked up the bowl of Sopophorous beans and placed them on the cutting board.

“Can I used your-" Winry was silenced by Ed who handed her his silver blade wordlessly.

“Thanks.”

She placed the flat edge of the blade against the bean and pressed. As she worked silently, drawing out the juice, she failed to notice she was being watched.

Edward huffed quietly to himself think back to what his brother had said to him that morning.

_“If you wait any longer Ed, someone will come along and ask her out. She’s got a lot of admirers.”_

_“Yeah I know...but what if she doesn’t like me like that. Then it will make everything awkward. I don’t want to loose her as my friend because of my big mouth.”_

_“You need to have more self confidence brother. You two have been joined at the hip since forever, you’re are meant for each other! Don’t live with the regret of never knowing.”_

The young witch next to him added in the bean juice and began stirring it anti-clockwise. They watched as she got to the 7th stir and then gave the final clockwise turn with her right hand; waiting for it to change.

For a moment, their hearts sank with fear of failure but then the potion changed to a light pale pink. A smile broke out across Winrys face and latched her arms around his neck in an excited hug. His heart felt like it was going to explode from his chest!

“Oh we did it! We did it!”

“Let me be the judge of that" The potions master swooped down on them and examined the liquid. He stared at it for a while before reaching into his robe and dropping a rose into it. Winry and Edward held their breath as they watched it dissolve.

“...Congratulations. Full marks.”

* * *

  
“Hey um Winry? I...I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade together tomorrow? I-if you didn’t have any plans that is...”

Winry looked at her best friend. They had seated themselves next to a window in the library so they could finish some homework when he surprised her with the question.

“Tomorrow? But that’s valentine’s day, don’t you want to ask a girl out for it?” she questioned him. She was even more surprised when his face started glowing beet red and he started gaping at her silently in what she could only describe as despair.

“Yes it is. You are absolutely right.” He stood up and looked down her with wide eyes.

“I have to go. Good bye.”

“E-Ed? Where are you going, come back you’ve left your bag!” by the time she had stood up he was gone. She stared at where he had been sat and tried to think at what she could have said to make him react like that.

* * *

  
“Hey Ed, are you okay? I didn’t see you in the hall for breakfast this morning.”

“She doesn’t want to go with me”

“...what?”

“Winry. I just asked her if she wanted to go to the village tomorrow together and she rejected me. Said I should take another girl because it’s valentines day.” Ed grumbled. He was sat at the edge of the lake with his knees to his chest. For the past hour he had been sat there throwing a stick into the lake only to have the giant squid throw it back to him as a sort of game.

Alphonse looked down at him with a glum look. He was so confident that his brother and Winry would end up dating he never thought that she would reject him.

“That’s rough buddy.” Al sat down next to him in silence. “Do you want me to go with you? I’m meeting Mei at 12 but we can hang out before?”

“Nah it’s alright, I’ll grab some stuff from the shops and then have a walk back so I won’t be there long.”

* * *

  
“Why has Elric been avoiding you?” Paninya asked while they were walking towards their muggle studies class.

“I don’t know. He asked of we were going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and when I reminded him it was valentine’s day and if he wanted to ask a girl instead, he got weird and left in a hurry.”

“...Have you had a hex cast on that head of yours or is it just filled with air?! He was asking if **_YOU_** wanted to go with him on valentines day! Not some other witch! He was asking you out!”

Winry stared at Paninya. No she couldn’t be right. Ed wouldn’t ask her out, he wasn’t interested in her like that. He had never shown any sign to say he was attracted to her. She laughed a bit before being silenced by the wild look her best friend gave her.

“You’re not serious. Really?....You think so?” she gave her a worried look. If that was the case then she had majorly messed up, she needed to find him.

“Yes! No go find your dumb night in shining armour who’s got study hall right now and throw yourself at him as an apology! I’ll tell the professor you’re feeling sick!” she gave Winry a shove away from the classroom they were headed to.

“Y-yeah! Okay then. I can give him back his bag too!” she nodded before jogging off excitedly.

The Hufflepuff made it to where she knew Ed would be and scanned for him. She soon spotted him and made to walk over before she stopped. He was talking to Rose who was trying to press herself up against his arm. She swallowed thickly and straightened her back. When she arrived at their desk she cleared her throat.

“You left your bag in the library.” She held it out to him. Edward looked up at her with his golden eyes and held her gaze.

“Oh Winry I didn’t _see_ you there! Edward said he’ll take me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, how exciting and on valentines day too!”

“Wh-what?! _No_ I di-"

“Well I hope you both have a nice time.” She said bitterly. Pushing his bag into his hands, she span on her heals; walking off pretending she couldn’t hear him call after her.

_‘Damn them... and damn me for being to blind...!’_


	2. Chapter 2

Alphonse held the door open for Mei and they walked out into the cold high street. They held hands and slowly walked from shop to shop, browsing all of the wears. Al bought some items from Zonkos in preparation for April fools day; his argument when Mei gave him a look was that you can never be to prepared to have a good laugh.

Even if it was at your brothers expense.

When they walked into Scrivenshaft's they saw Winry in the queue to pay.

“Hey Winry!” Alphonse called over to her. Winry looked at them and gave a weak smile.

“Hey you guys. Having a nice day?”

“Oh it’s been wonderful! Al has treated me all day!” Mei gushed, squeezing his hand tightly.

“Yeah it’s been great thanks, how’ve you been?...any guys I need to hex and tell ‘don’t you hurt Winry!’” Alphonse chuckle awkwardly. He deliberately decided to bring up the subject because he wanted to know her side of the story. He saw his brother late0 last night who ranted about not understanding women at all. He also complained about how Rose had shoved her nose in.

Winry scrunched up her nose slightly and sighed. Stepping out of the queue, she faced him with a frown.

“What has he told you.”

“What? Who? I don’t know who you could possibly mean.”

“Common Al. What has Edward told you. Or else you wouldn’t be asking.”

“...Well he said he asked if you wanted to go with him today and you said ask someone else...then he also said about how Rose said he was take her here today even though he’s not and in his words ‘never damn well would' Oh and lots of muttering about how women confuse him.”

“...Okay the first half was a misunderstanding on my part, I admit that. I didn’t realise he was asking me for valentines...I just presumed he had forgotten what day it was and would want to ask a girl out for a date... And as for the whole Rose thing, I have to say they sure seemed awfully cosy when I saw them together. Not my fault he seems to move on quickly.” She growled.

“You’re both utter idiots... blind fools.” Alphonse huffed and rubbed his eyes. Sometimes he couldn’t believe how dumb two of the smartest students in the school could be. Winry gave him a half hearted offended look.

“You two need to talk to each other.”

“We are talking to each other.”

“Winry you know what I mean.”

“...”

“Why don’t you go and find him now? He told Al he would be going back to school after grabbing some stuff here. That way you two can talk properly in privet.” Mei chirped up from beside Alphonse. Both of the blondes jumped slightly, they had forgotten she was there for a moment.

“...Yeah I guess. I’ll get this and go find him...” she mumbled in agreement. Alphonse looked down at her arms to see what she was holding but she lifted her arms up to conceal the item.

He eyed her suspiciously for a second before they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

* * *

  
Edward stopped off by the lake on his way back. His stump was aching so when he sat down next to the water edge, he rolled up his trouser and unclipped the prosthetic to have a look.

  
The scar tissue was pinker than usual. Edward grunted and gently rubbed the tissue in an effort to get the blood circulating again. Once it had stopped aching he picked up the prosthetic and looked inside the socket to see if there was anything wrong but like usual, it was smooth.

“Is your leg hurting?” A concern voice came from behind him. When he turned around he was surprised to see Winry stood there with worry etched across her face.

“...Yeah, I guess the walk back irritated it a bit.” He replied. He felt his face heating up, he didn’t like being caught off guard when it came to his leg.

“Do you want me to have a look? I can see if there’s anything wrong.” She offered. He thought for a second before agreeing to it. As much as he didn’t want to talk to her at the moment because of his embarrassment, he definitely needed the help.

Winry moved till she was in front of him and then sat down. She slowly picked up his leg and placed it on her lap before gently poking and prodding the tissue. He hissed as his leg spasmed at her touch. She took her wand out and pointed it at his skin. He felt a cooling sensation spread across the inflamed stump and he sighed in relief.

He gave her an awkward smile. “Thanks Win...” He felt his heart jump into his throat when she looked up at him; her cheeks were flushed pink.

“You’re welcome Ed.” She gently started to kneed his leg, pressing her knuckles into the knotted muscles to take some pressure away. They sat in silence for a while before Ed reached out and touched her elbow.

“Win, I’m sorry I made things awkward...and just so you know I didn’t ask Rose. She made that up! Before you showed, she asked me if I wanted to go with her and I said no. I guess she wasn’t impressed with my answer...”

“Ed it’s okay. It’s my fault for being dense anyway. I didn’t...I didn’t realise you were asking me to go with you as a date. I didn’t think you were interested like that...”

His whole face turned as red as a quaffel. She started laughing which made Edward throw her an affronted look.

“What’s so funny!”

“Al was right... we are utter idiots!”

* * *

  
“Hey Ed? Do you want to see my design for my muggle studies project?” Winry asked shyly. Edward looked up at her and nodded enthusiastically, he had been wondering when she would show him. She reached into her bag and pulled the leather bound sketch book she had bought in Hogsmeade, it was already filled to the brim with extra paper sticking out of the sides. She placed the book on the table in front of them and opened it up.

Edward felt his mouth drop. Her design was absolutely stunning, as far as prosthetics went. The leg looked smooth and because of the magic spells listed next to the blueprints she had drawn, made it look like it would act like a fully functioning limb.

“This is incredible Winry... what’s it going to be made out of?”

“It’s a mixture aluminium and carbon fibre. Light weight but strong. I’ve pretty much finished it actually. I can show you once it’s been evaluated...” she smiled.

“You’re incredible. How did you think of all of this? You’re a witch, you’re not meant to think like a muggle.”

“Honestly? You helped. I thought how it could help my best friend so he didn’t have to hobble everywhere from now on.”

Edwards face turned bright red and Winry laughed.

* * *

  
Winry walked up on to the long platform and took a deep breath waiting for the other student to be chosen.

Today in defence against the dark arts, they were dueling with silent spells.

She took off her robe and tossed it down to Paninya before rolling up her jumper and shirt sleeves. When she was done, she looked back up to see her opponent and blanched. Rose stood there fiddling with her wand nervously. Rose may have been good at remembering spells in books but when it came to thinking on the spot, she normally cracked under the pressure.

Winry grinned.

“Wands at the ready!” their professor called out. Both of the witches shifted their position, wands out and poised.

“Three, two, one, begin!”

The spells went flying and the two girls both leapt out of the way. Hex after hex sent at each other and Winry could see Rose was struggling to keep up with her.

‘_Nearly_!’

Winry gave a sharp flick upwards and suddenly Rose’s limbs snapped solidly to her side; she went ridged and tipped forward till she went crashing down to the floor woth sickening crunch.

Winry winced and ran over to Rose, she was joined by their teacher and the other students. After unbinding her, the professor gently grabbed hold of Rose’s arms pulled her up to stand. From the amount if blood and tears on the witches face, Winry was absolutely sure her nose was broken.

“Come along, off to the hospital wing with you. The rest of you, class dismissed. We shall carry on next time.”

* * *

  
“So Winry what’s this I hear about you attacking Rose?” Alphonse plonked down onto the Hufflepuff dining table next to his friend. Winry snorted and gave Al a shove to the arm when he leant in for the gossip.

“I didn’t attack her! Well...I guess I did but we were in class! We had to duel, not my fault she was slower than me.” She gasped when she felt someone else press up firmly against her other side. She felt well and truly squashed.

“I saw her when she was being taken to the hospital wing. Absolutely black and blue. I think her tooth was chipped too. I never knew you could be so _viscous_!” Edward wrapped his arm around her shoulders and laughed at Winrys embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean for her to break her nose!” she whined. She grabbed a strawberry from the fruit bowl in front of them and bit into it as she tried to ignore the brothers either side of her.

“Hey, what’s in your bag? _Bricks_?” Alphonse asked. He had gone to move it out of his way for more foot room but was confused about the excessive weight. Edward snapped his gaze away from Winrys strawberry covered lips and looked to see what his brother was talking about.

“It’s just my leg.”

“...What?” Alphonse looked blankly at her while Edward reached across her for the said bag, knowing what she was talking about.

“My leg I made. For my muggle studies class! It’s been graded so I bought it down for Ed to try on.” The three of them cleared a space on the table and opened up the bag. They grinned at each other.

* * *

  
The trio had finally made their way down to the boat house for some privacy. After settling down, Winry took the prosthetic out and Edward rolled up his trouser leg slowly. Even though he was used to it, he still hated how it looked. Muggle medicine just couldn’t compare to magical medicine.

He unclasped the harness holding his leg on and Alphonse took it from him, setting it aside. They could see Winrys hands shaking held it out for them to see.

It was a sleek design. The metals were polished perfectly and looked flawless. There were toes, metal muscles, a flexible knee and even some materials to hide the inner supports. Where his leg would slot in looked extremely well padded and for once, Ed found himself looking forward to putting a limb on.

“How’s it held on? There’s no strap attachments.” He asked.

“There’s a powerful sticking charm I’ll use. It needs to be recast once every 6 months for it to hold or if there’s an accident. If you lift up the padding in the socket you’ll see I’ve engraved the spell needed in case of emergencies. There’s also a charm which will make it move like an actual limb...this could help so many witches and wizards who have been cursed and cant have their limb regrown!”

Edward and Alphonse were stunned at the amount of work their friend had done. Ed reached out and took it to examine. He was silent before he shifted, manoeuvring so he could place it gingerly on his stump; it fit like a glove.

Winry then did her magic, casting the necessary spells to make it move. Ed felt a warmth at the end of his leg which spread slowly up his back. When he shuddered slightly, Winry and Alphonse looked up in concern.

“Are you okay brother?”

“I’m fine.”

“T-try and move your toes? It might be difficult because of how long you’ve been without the foot. You still have to think what you want it to do...like with your actual leg.”

Edward frowned at his now metal toes in concentration; it oddly reminded him of a film he watched on their last summer holiday.

He saw it twitch, and then with one final glare, they moved; curling in and flexing out. He gaped in shock and turned to Alphonse who was pulling a silly face just like him. As soon as they made eye contact, the brothers started laughing loudly in elation. Ed eventually turned his attention to the blonde witch and gave her the most genuine smile he could muster up.

“Win I-""

“Oh gosh darn it would you look at the time! I forgot I have to meet Mei for...some...hom-home work! Yes some homework. Have a nice time you two byeeeee!” Alphonse stood up, looked at his wrist where his non existent watch was and march off. Winry stared at him like he had grown a second head and the younger Elric marched back up the steps as quickly as he could without running.

  
‘_What the._..’

  
She turned back to her best friend to see him still gazing at her in wonder. Under his scrutiny, she felt her heart race and her face flush; she had to look away from him.

“S-stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“Looking at me like that!”

“...How am I looking at you Win?” he murmured softly. He shifted towards her slowly.

“...Like...”

“Like you’re the most amazing person in the world? That’s because you are Win, no one else would do what you’ve done for a cripple. Not out of the kindness of their heart at least.”

“You’re not a cripple! You shouldn’t say that about yourself, it n-" she was silenced when his lips brushed hers. He pulled back and swallowed thickly, waiting to see what she would do. She leant forward and reciprocated, firmly planting her mouth against his. Edward placed a trembling hand on hers and squeezed before lacing their fingers together. Winry broke the kiss and looked down at their joined hands with a smile. It was the happiest she had felt in a very long time.

* * *

  
It had taken Edward three weeks to get used to the new leg, learning to trust it. He could finally keep up with his brother when challenged to a race, he could balance on his new leg with confidence and whenever he was sat in the common room or was with his brother and girlfriend, he would take his shoes on and wiggle his toes happily.

Their exams were finally over, Edward and Winry had passed their NEWT's with flying colours and Alphonse had also excelled all of his classes for the year.

“Hey, do you two want to come over for Alphonses last summer holiday? Your dad’s travelling for the ministry still right? Granny wont mind.”

“Sure, I don’t see it being a problem. What do you think Al?”

Alphonse shifted on the spot and rubbed the back of his head with guilty look etched on his face.

“Um well about that brother...Mei has invited me to her family home for the summer and I was wondering if you would let me go?” Alphonse pleased. Ed looked surprised, he took a glance at Winry and then back to his baby brother.

“Sure, I don’t have a problem with it...As long as you keep it in your pants.”

“B-brother!” Alphonse stuttered.

“_Edward_!” Winry hissed, smacking Edwards arm.

“Ow Winry!” Edward whined.

After that, they sat on their trunks silently; enjoying each others company, waiting for the train to take them home.


End file.
